


【翻译】I Choose You

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Summary: 你看，智秀呢，一直为非常了解所有成员而感到骄傲。无论是她们最喜欢的颜色还是她们最深的恐惧，她知道所有答案。而因为这点，智秀相信自己可以亲自为她们挑选出最合适的伴侣，最互相契合的伴侣。不过不幸的是，Lisa不太符合智秀心中的关于Jennie伴侣的标准——所以Jennie怎么会喜欢上Lisa呢？
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Choose You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010733) by [sweet_melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_melodies/pseuds/sweet_melodies). 



章节梗概：  
随着Jennie和Lisa的恋情被发现，智秀陷入了思考。

“好吧，既然现在你们两个在约会的话，我得定几条规矩。”智秀开口说道。  
她们坐在登机口附近，等着登机。周围除了她们没别人，公司为了避免粉丝和狗仔，给她们订了深夜的回程机票。  
Jennie坐在智秀和彩英中间，Lisa坐在她刚刚买的滑轮行李箱上前前后后滑着。

（“欧尼！我一定得买这个！看啊！”Lisa坐在行李箱上滑来滑去。这是一个黄色的万向轮行李箱，给小朋友设计的。  
智秀发誓，要不是那个小孩坐在行李箱上在机场大厅横冲直撞的话，Lisa肯定不会注意到这玩意。  
所以自然而然地，Lisa拽着智秀一起去了那家商店看这只行李箱。  
智秀发誓，Lisa虽然外表上22岁，但她内心就是个五岁小孩儿。  
“Lisa，你不需要这玩意。“智秀不耐烦地哼了一通，把忙内从箱子上拽起来。  
“但是它好玩啊！”Lisa半坐在行李箱上，没有起来的意思。  
“根本不值这个钱。”智秀解释道。这孩子怎么花钱这么大手大脚啊？  
“快乐是无价的。”Lisa争论道，说罢又坐回到行李箱上。  
智秀叹了口气，放弃了。跟固执的Lisa争论其实没有任何意义。）

Lisa听到智秀的话，停下了。  
“规矩？”Lisa问。  
“怎么了？”她听见Jennie说。  
智秀看着她们两个，仔细斟酌自己的用词。假期接近尾声了，智秀的思绪回到了现实。团体成员内部谈恋爱？这对于她们来说是未知的领域。她们练习生期间可没学过这个。作为最年长的一个，她觉得自己肩负着责任。  
（所以她就一宿没睡，制定了一个计划。）  
智秀内心咆哮了一下。要说出口可绝不容易。  
啊，管它呢。  
“不许在宿舍上床。”她坚定地说着，严厉的目光一会儿看看Jennie，一会儿看看Lisa，确定她们两个是不是听进去了。  
她看到Lisa和Jennie愧疚地交换了一个眼神。  
“好像说晚了……”Lisa说。  
啊，当然了。她们是两个正当年的健康的成年人。智秀在想什么呢？  
智秀显然被恶心到了，闷哼了一声。  
“啥？不可能。”她听见彩英坐直了身子，震惊地看着她俩。  
“我们是人类好吧。”Lisa举起手，为自己辩护着。  
智秀揉着太阳穴。  
她的两个最好的朋友在谈恋爱，她当然为她们开心了，但是如果说她需要再一次经历两天前的那个晚上看到的一切，她肯定会毫不犹豫地把她们俩踹下飞机。  
“只要别在你们房间以外的地方搞就行，对吧欧尼？”彩英看着智秀，尴尬地说。  
智秀看到Jennie从座位上出溜下去了，而Lisa坐在行李箱上，企图滑走。  
“啊？你往座位底下出溜什么啊？Lisa，你跑什么啊？”彩英把Lisa拽回来，问道。  
“回家之后咱们得把所有房间都消个毒，然后再驱个魔。”智秀身体前倾着说道，企图吸引彩英的注意力，“彩英啊，你有没有什么相关的祷告词？”智秀玩笑地说道。  
彩英玩笑地瞪了智秀一眼，把智秀逗笑了。  
“……貌似所有平面也都得消毒……？”Lisa咧着嘴说道。智秀的笑容消失了。  
智秀和彩英惊恐地看着其他两人。  
“Lisa，其实你可以不提的。”Jennie难为情地捂着脸说道。  
“欧尼，请你告诉我你事后做清洁了吧？”彩英抓着Jennie的胳膊问。  
“当然了，我们可不想得尿路感染。”Lisa看着她们说道，脸上一副“这不是明摆着吗”的表情。  
Jennie朝自己的女朋友摇了摇头，无奈地呻吟了一声。  
“不是那种清洁，宝贝。”Jennie说道。  
“哦。”  
“恶心，恶心，恶心死了。”彩英重复地说道，说着也从椅子上出溜下去了。  
Jennie清了清嗓子。  
“我们事后当然打扫了啊，你知道我的，我从来没让宿舍脏过。”Jennie看着智秀和彩英解释着。  
Jennie爱干净这点着实应该让智秀放心了，但是她止不住想象着她们单独待在宿舍里的情景。想到这儿她打了个冷颤。  
“这样如何，”智秀开口说道，“除了你们的房间，其他地方都不行。我们会尊重你们的隐私，只要你们别太大声……”  
“——Jennie声音可不小——”  
“——Lisa。”Jennie用警告的语气说着，Lisa闭上了嘴。  
Jennie转头看着智秀。  
“还有别的规矩吗？”Jennie满脸通红，试图转移话题。  
“别跟我们有所隐瞒。”智秀说。  
“一定的。”Jennie真诚地说。  
“这对于我们来说都是未知的领域，”智秀解释道，其他人都点了点头，“我们会保护你们的恋情的，这是毋庸置疑的。我们绝不会让不好的事儿发生在你们身上。但是如果你们之间如果出了什么问题，需要让我们知道，这样我们可以一起想办法。”  
“当然，欧尼。组合第一重要，对吧Lisa？”Jennie说，Lisa点了点头。  
智秀对她们笑了一下，语气柔和了下来。  
“但我不想让你们觉得你们的感情不是第一重要的。”智秀补充道。  
“你没有，欧尼。我们明白你的初衷。”Jennie捏了捏智秀的手。  
“对。别给自己太大压力。”Lisa滑到智秀身边说道。  
“那好啦。”智秀朝她们点点头，很满意她们刚刚那场对话。她想不起来之前为什么会觉得难以开口了。  
“这就是所有规矩啦？”Lisa问，继续坐在行李箱上滑过来滑过去。  
“应该是吧……等等，彩英啊，你有没有要补充的？”智秀问。  
彩英靠在椅子背上，努力地想。智秀看到她的表情变了一下。  
“以后我们还有电影之夜吗？”彩英害羞地问。  
Lisa滑到彩英身边。“当然了！”Lisa把头枕在彩英腿上回答着。  
“那一起过夜呢？”彩英又问。  
“你说呢？什么都不会变的，我保证。”Lisa环抱着彩英的腰，闭上眼睛，宽慰地说。  
“那我没别的要说的了！”彩英看着Jennie和智秀，高兴地说。  
Lisa突然抬起头，看着智秀。  
“在你们面前秀恩爱可以吗？”Lisa挑眉问道。  
智秀嘲弄地笑了一声。  
“笑什么啊？”Lisa觉得有点被冒犯到了。  
“说得好像你们俩在家秀恩爱还不够似的。”智秀说道。Lisa仔细回想着。  
“那倒是。”Lisa说罢，又躺在彩英腿上。  
智秀已经数不清看见过多少次她们在宿舍里抱在一起或者牵手了。她之前都没当一回事，因为Lisa是Lisa。但是现在回想起来，一切都说得通了。Lisa表现出来的对她和彩英的喜爱跟那个完全不一样。  
“上帝啊。”彩英说了一句。另外三个人同时看着她。  
彩英盯着远处，显然在思考什么。  
“你没事儿吧，彩英？”Jennie问，轻轻用手肘推了她一下，试图引起她的注意。  
彩英晃晃头，重新看着她们三个。  
“我就是……我怎么就没发现一点迹象呢？”她拍着脑门说道。  
智秀看见Jennie笑了，同情地摸索着彩英的手臂。  
“说实话，我也没发现。”智秀说。Jennie和Lisa都笑了起来。  
等她们笑完了，Lisa提出了一个点子。  
“嘿，彩英啊，你说你能跑过我的行李箱吗？”  
“可能吧。”彩英回答。Lisa坏笑了起来。  
“打赌。”Lisa说。  
“好啊。”彩英说完，站了起来。  
“Lisa肯定会输。”看着两个忙内走出视线，Jennie说道。  
“肯定的。”智秀表示同意。  
Lisa什么时候能认识到她跟她们打赌绝对不会赢的这个事实呢？  
“想去吃点什么不？”Jennie问。  
“好啊。”智秀说道，留下两个忙内。

（晚些时候，Lisa上了飞机，没带那只黄色行李箱，脸上还有一块红印。  
“我扔了。”还没等智秀问，Lisa就回答道。  
“为什么啊？”Jennie憋着笑，关心地问道。  
“因为轮子掉了然后我飞了出去。”  
智秀和Jennie爆笑起来，Lisa的嘴撅得更高了。智秀想起先前和Lisa的对话，笑得更厉害了。  
“嘿Lisa？”智秀说。  
“啊？”  
“你脸上摔的印记也是无价的。”智秀边笑边说，Lisa瞪了智秀一眼。）

***

回家的航线很长，她们都很累。所以智秀没怪Jennie一回家没说晚安就回到了自己的房间。  
“她至少能睡到明天晚上。”彩英把自己摔到沙发上。  
“太正常了，晕机肯定很难受，加上时差。”智秀边说边去厨房接了杯水。  
“还好她有药。”Lisa也坐到沙发上，头枕在彩英的肩膀上。她脸上的红印终于变淡了。  
“什么药？”智秀回想着，她不记得Jennie在飞机上有吃药。  
“晕机药？”Lisa疑问地盯着智秀。  
“她之前吃完了，忘了吗？”智秀说。  
Lisa看着智秀，眉毛都要拧到一块了。智秀想起来Lisa在飞机上并没有太注意到Jennie，因为她和彩英坐在离她们比较远的地方。  
“哦，怪不得她路上这么安静呢。”Lisa说着，站起身去了厨房。  
“我给她弄点喝的。”Lisa开始烧水。  
彩英和智秀交换了一个玩味的眼神，看着忙内在厨房里忙活。  
“我要去洗个澡然后睡觉了。”智秀说着往卧室走。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安，欧尼。”彩英和Lisa说。  
智秀把她的行李箱拖进卧室之后，把自己摔到床上。  
她们的夏威夷之旅非常开心但短暂。她真希望她们能有更多的时间。  
虽然假期十分短暂，但足够让她们放松放松了。这一年里，她们做了世界巡演、破了各种记录、获得了更高的人气，用一个小假期结束可以说是锦上添花了。

***

等智秀洗完了澡，准备睡觉的时候，智秀决定去看看Jennie怎么样了。  
她把Jennie房间的门轻轻打开一条缝，看到Lisa和Jennie抱在一起，睡得很熟。  
智秀看着Lisa，笑了笑。Lisa摊在Jennie的床上，一只手放在脑门上，就像在拍照摆姿势一样，另一只手抱着Jennie。智秀看了眼Jennie，她窝在Lisa的身边。  
她们在一起看着非常平静。  
智秀笑了一下，关上门回到了卧室。

在夏威夷发生的所有事当中，发现两个最好朋友在一起是智秀绝对想不到的事儿。  
她为她们感到开心，她很开心她们能给对方幸福，但是她难以驱散心中那个絮絮叨叨的智秀。

你看，智秀呢，一直为非常了解所有成员而感到骄傲。无论是她们最喜欢的颜色还是她们最深的恐惧，她知道所有答案。  
而因为这点，智秀相信自己可以亲自为她们挑选出最合适的伴侣，最互相契合的伴侣。  
不过不幸的是，Lisa不太符合智秀心中的关于Jennie伴侣的标准——所以Jennie怎么会喜欢上Lisa呢？  
但是Jennie呢？智秀可以自信地说，她符合所有Lisa理想伴侣的标准。只不过Lisa不是Jennie的。

不过，可别误会她，智秀把Lisa当成自己的亲妹妹一样，她喜欢Lisa的全部。虽然她们时常拌嘴、玩闹得很凶，但是智秀非常，非常爱Lisa——甚至可以给爱Lisa的众多理由列一个清单。只是Lisa不符合在智秀心中的Jennie理想伴侣的条件罢了，而且她看上去也不是Jennie喜欢的类型。  
事实上，智秀觉得Jennie的伴侣应该符合以下特征：  
1\. 成熟  
2\. 可靠  
3\. 有保护欲  
4\. 细心  
5\. 漂亮  
6\. 搞笑  
7\. 能和Jennie的家人相处愉快

而实话实说，智秀觉得可以在其中几项给Lisa打勾，但不是全部。  
Lisa对Jennie来说有点太不成熟太幼稚了，所以她们的恋情怎么会长久呢？


End file.
